


Candy Corn

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after Halloween, but Sean is still celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Follows 'A Halloween Treat For Sean'. One of the funniest stories I've ever written.

Elijah clutched Sean’s shoulders in an iron grip. “Sean! Oh fuck! God!” He desperately gulped down air as his orgasm repeatedly ripped through him, jolting every nerve ending, and sending electric thrills of heart-pounding bliss throughout his body.

“Lijah,” Sean moaned, shuddering in a mindless ecstasy that matched Elijah’s in its intensity. “Oh, God, baby, so good. So perfect.”

For a long time they lay together, gasping for breath, feeling each other slowly relaxing, molded against each other’s hot, sweaty body.

“Jesus, Astin,” Elijah murmured finally, “that was – Christ, Sean! It was fucking incredible! You been practicing or something?”

Sean chuckled, burying his face against the damp skin of Elijah’s throat. “All I do is show up and let nature take its course.”

Elijah gave a low moan as Sean’s now-flaccid cock slid slowly out of his body, and then he wriggled a bit to ease the pressure of Sean’s weight.

“Am I too heavy, baby? I’ll move.”

“No. Not yet.” He tightened his arms around Sean’s neck, holding him close, shutting his eyes to better savor the warm, comforting weight of Sean’s body. “You’ll be gone soon enough, “ he murmured, nuzzling Sean’s cheek.

Sean leaned on his hands, lifting himself a bit to stare down into Elijah’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Elijah gave a soft laugh. “It’s a fact of life, Sean. Not a complaint.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Elijah smiled and slid his fingers through Sean’s unruly curls, wriggling again. “Forget it. And, OK. Now you can move. I need to cool off.”

Sean slid slowly off Elijah’s body and half turned to reach toward the bedside table. When he turned back to Elijah he had a towel in one hand. “Clean up, sir?” he asked with a grin.

“Love it!” Elijah replied, laughing as Sean dabbed at Elijah’s naked body with the towel, eagerly blotting up all traces of semen and sweat. “What’s this? I don’t usually get this kind of service.” The towel was soft and Sean slid it, tenderly, over his body, then used the other end to wipe at himself before tossing it toward the bathroom door.

“Now,” he said, grinning down at Elijah. “It’s time for a Halloween treat.”

Elijah stretched languorously. “Halloween’s over. That was last week.”

“Next year we should dress up,” Sean said, bending over him.

“As _what_?” Elijah asked. “Sam and Frodo?”

“No!” Sean said, shaking his head. “Though, I do have some ideas about that,” He gently placed something on Elijah’s chest.

“What’s that?” Elijah queried, lifting his head to peer down. “What did you put on me?” Then, spotting the small item, he burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Sean!” A piece of candy corn was resting close to his nipple. “Please tell me you didn’t steal that from the girls’ Halloween bags!”

“I’ll have you know,” Sean said, faking an offended tone, “that I bought this candy corn _myself_ especially for this occasion.” He bent and ate the candy from Elijah’s chest, his wet tongue gliding across Elijah’s nipple many more times than was necessary to accomplish his task. “Mmmmm,” he sighed. “So goooood! This is just heaven.”

“You, Astin,” Elijah observed sadly, “are totally bat-shit crazy. Do you know that?”

“Really?” Sean said, laying a piece of candy a bit lower on Elijah’s chest. “You think so?” He bent and licked the treat from Elijah’s smooth skin.

Elijah shivered a bit as Sean’s tongue caressed his chest. “Weeell,” he admitted finally, “I have to admit that this feels pretty damned good.” He sighed, closing his eyes, then abruptly opened them again. “Hey, what ‘thoughts’ did you have about Halloween costumes for us?”

Another piece of candy corn landed on Elijah’s body. This time the sweet treat fell right next to his navel. “Mmmm,” Sean moaned appreciatively. “Now that’s a beautiful sight.” He bent and licked the candy into his mouth. Then, unable to resist, he swirled his tongue around Elijah’s navel and licked gently lower across the inked skin of his tattoo.

“Mmmm, yourself,” Elijah moaned in response, feeling his dick begin to respond to the moist caress of Sean’s lips and tongue. “Costumes, Sean?” he asked finally. “Your thoughts on costumes? And if you put one of those on my dick…” his voice trailed away leaving his threat unfinished.

Sean grinned, nuzzling Elijah’s smooth belly. “You’ll _what_!” he demanded.

“Just the _visual_ , Sean,” Elijah told him, choked with laughter. “C’mon, man! The visual!”

Sean pressed his face to Elijah’s naked belly, his whole body shaking with laughter. “Cruel!” he said finally, recovering a bit. “That’s cruel hard, Mr. Elijah, sir.”

“Costumes, Sean,” Elijah reminded him. “Costumes.”

“Well,” Sean drawled, placing another piece of candy corn on the crease where Elijah’s leg met his body. “What _I_ visualize is…” he lifted his hand and moved it across thin air as if setting a stage. “YOU,” he said dramatically, “dressed as a slave boy...”

Elijah choked with laughter.

“… red leather thong firmly in place,” Sean continued, ignoring him, staring into space as he described his vision. “… straps of leather attached to the thong are wrapped… _seductively_ wrapped, mind you…” he added, glancing knowingly at Elijah, “… around your thighs.”

Elijah screamed with laughter as Sean lowered his head and licked up the candy leaving a wet trail where he also licked Elijah’s thigh.

Then he lifted his head and continued: “A matching red leather harness is twined around your chest, extremely hot, yet…” he paused for effect…“ _tasteful_. It displays your pectoral muscles and nipples in a daring peek-a-boo manner, guaranteed… _guaranteed_ mind you,” he said soberly, waving a forefinger in front of Elijah’s face for emphasis… “to make a grown man (that would be me)” he added in a whisper, pointing to himself, “… positively _weep_ with joy.”

Elijah gasped for breath, still screaming with laughter.

“And,” Sean continued, seemingly unaffected by Elijah’s shrieks of mirth, “… around your neck is a gold collar to which is attached…” he paused for emphasis. “…a red leash.”

“You don’t say!” Elijah choked, still laughing.

“I **DO** say,” Sean continued. “And I bet you’ll never _guess_ who is holding that leash!” He paused and peered down at Elijah, eyebrows raised questioningly. “Care to venture a guess?”

“Would that be…” Elijah paused and rolled his eyes, as if thinking the question over, “… YOU, perhaps?”

“Me, _indeed_!” Sean replied. “You are VERY intelligent for a slave boy.”

“And how are **YOU** dressed, Mr. Astin?” Elijah asked him, grinning from ear to ear. “Or should I refer to you as _master_?”

“Not until you’re wearing the costume,” Sean informed him. “Me? How am **I** dressed?”

“I can’t wait,” Elijah said, chuckling.

“Well,” Sean said conversationally, leaning on his arm as he stretched out next to Elijah, “as you might expect, I’m dressed all in black leather.”

“Looking ever so hot!” Elijah added.

Sean laughed. “Actually, no,” he said, laying another candy corn on Elijah’s belly. “I never can quite ‘ _do_ ’ leather. I always end up looking like a guy who is trying to look like a guy who can wear leather.” He shook his head and then dipped it to lick the candy corn from Elijah’s body.

Elijah wrapped an arm around Sean’s neck and tugged him closer until their bodies were once again molded together. “Don’t kid yourself,” he murmured seductively. “You look hot as fuck in leather.” He captured Sean’s lips in a long, lingering kiss.

Sean blushed, returning his kiss, snuggling closer, drowning in bliss to feel Elijah’s naked body pressed against his own. “Mmmm…” he moaned ecstatically. “This is heaven.”

“I thought you said eating candy corn off my body was heaven,” Elijah reminded him, still grinning.

“Anything that has to do with your naked body is heaven,” Sean declared firmly.

“You got anymore of that candy corn?” Elijah asked, trying to peer over Sean’s shoulder toward the bedside table. “You’ve been hogging it all. And what’s **in** that huge bag you brought with you anyway? You shoved it into the fridge before I had a chance to peek at it.”

Sean turned and plunged his hand into a small, brown bag that sat on the nearby table. It immediately emerged filled with candy corn. “Here you go,” he said, pouring half the candy into Elijah’s hand and then popping a few into his mouth. “Far as the bag goes it’s got more candy, a quart of cider that’s just dying to be heated up in the microwave, a pumpkin pie with some COOL WHIP for the top…. aaaannnd,” he drawled. “A DVD!”

“You’re still celebrating Halloween!” Elijah mumbled around a mouthful of candy corn.

“I am!”

“What’s the DVD!”

Sean leaned toward him and gave a fake laugh, imitating his favorite TV horror host ‘Count Macabre’: “BWAAA HAAA HAAA! It’s _The Thiiiiiiing_!”

“Brilliant!” Elijah exclaimed. “You are the perfect date!”

“Then later, maybe, we’ll have hot cider and pumpkin pie with whipped cream.”

“And when we do,” Elijah said, nuzzling Sean’s cheek then giving him a resounding kiss, “I’ll have something interesting to lick off _your_ body!”

Sean giggled and hugged him tight. “I’m willing to bet that I’d be…” he cleared his throat suggestively.. “ _UP_ for that kind of activity.”

“I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised,” Elijah said, grinning. “And hey,” he said in a softer voice, “Happy Halloween, Seanie. And thanks. You always make me feel so special.”

“That’s because you _are_ special, baby.” He returned Elijah’s kiss and smiled. “You gave me a fantastic Halloween ‘treat’ on the phone the other day. I wanted to do something to return the favor. And besides… I love you, slave boy. Now… let’s go watch _The THING_!’

Elijah grabbed the candy bag and, cackling like a couple of witches hovering over a boiling caldron, they dashed downstairs.


End file.
